SUMMER: Too Hot to Handle
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Sang putri egois memaksa lelakinya untuk mengantarnya ke pantai. Niatnya sih, agar rasa panas ini bisa sedikit berkurang. Tapi yang terjadi ... malah sebaliknya? / ShikaIno for SIVE 2015.


Sebatang es krim terselip di antara celah bibirnya. Rasa asam-manis nanas begitu memanjakan lidah. Memang bukan rasa yang biasa, tapi siapa peduli? Yang penting ia bisa merasakan sedikit kesejukan dari dalam. Sampai … setetes lelehan yang lengket mengenai tangannya.

Dahi Yamanaka Ino berkedut. Dengan egois, ia kemudian menepuk kepala pemuda yang tengah berbaring di sebelahnya dengan tangan yang sama dengan yang terkena lelehan es.

Mata pemuda itu sekejap membuka. Sedikitnya ia kesal karena acara tidurnya terganggu. Padahal baru saja ia bisa mengatasi hawa panas yang sanggup membuatnya berkeringat hebat dan terlelap ke alam mimpi. Apa gadis itu tak tahu bagaimana susah usahanya untuk mengabaikan hawa panas hanya untuk sekadar memejamkan mata? Bahkan ia sampai mensugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa suara lonceng kecil yang terpasang di teras rumahnya itu adalah media hipnotis yang ampuh agar ia cepat tertidur.

"Shika, sudah kuputuskan," ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Es krim batangan di tangannya ia acungkan ke depan, membuat beberapa lelehan lagi mengenai wajah si pemuda berambut hitam yang langsung mengerang.

Pemuda itu pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya sembari menyeka dahinya yang terasa semakin lengket.

"Memutuskan apa?"

Gadis itu mengulum es krimnya sejenak sebelum ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Ke pantai yuk! Sekarang!"

* * *

**SUMMER: TOO HOT TO HANDLE**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic.**_

_**Warning: AU. Cliffy cliffy fluffy. Plotless. And just like that.**_

_**For SIVE 2015**_

_**Summer/Warmth**_

**_If you love _****ShikaIno, _please join_:**

**ShikaIno FB Group (Purple Haze), twitter phazesanctuary, fansite : www. phaze-ina. co. nr (_without the space_)**

* * *

Wajar rasanya jika Shikamaru menganggap bahwa nyaris semua makhluk berjenis kelamin perempuan itu merepotkan. Baru saja Ino mencekokinya dengan ide yang luar biasa _brilliant_, ibunya kemudian menimpali bahwa ide gadis yang merupakan teman mainnya sejak kecil itu sangat luar biasa _impressive_! Berkat itulah, dalam sekejap saja, ia sudah terseret arus yang membawanya sampai ke pantai Konoha.

"Uhhhmmm! Panas sekali! Aku tidak sabar untuk bisa segera berenang!"

"_Mendokuse_," celetuk Shikamaru sambil menguap. Wajahnya kemudian menengadah ke atas.

Langit biru dan awan putih. Sayang sekali tak ada rumput hijau yang lengang, sebagai gantinya hanya ada hamparan pasir kelabu dan kerumunan orang yang berisik.

"Baiklah, aku akan berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu. Kaucari tempat, sewa payung pantainya, terus gelar tikarnya! Aku akan menyusulmu tak lama lagi."

"Hmmm," jawab Shikamaru acuh tak acuh.

"Shikamaru?"

"Aku dengar, Ino. Aku dengar."

Ino tersenyum puas. Sambil mengempit tasnya, Ino setengah berlari mencari tempat ganti baju. Melihat sosok Ino yang menjauh, Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela napas. Dengan susah payah, ia mencari tempat yang sekiranya kosong dan mulai mengerjakan perintah Ino.

Setelah tikar digelar, Shikamaru merasakan dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk segera berbaring. Tidak buruk juga. Hanya saja, kali ini ia harus mengganti sugesti mengenai lonceng kecilnya yang menentramkan.

_Anggap saja riuh-rendah suara orang-orang ini adalah hipnotis yang akan segera membuatmu tertidur._

Begitu ia selesai merapal mantra, ia segera saja membaringkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya dijadikan alas kepala dan topi lebar Ino ia jadikan penutup muka. Shikamaru sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk berenang. Ia datang ke sini hanya untuk menemani Ino agar ibunya tidak bawel. Ya, hanya itu. Tidak lebih.

"Shikaa~!"

Dan bahwa ia akan bisa menyaksikan Ino dalam balutan bikini berwarna kuning dengan motif loreng hitam sih… itu bonus!

_Sial! Aku sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan serangan mendadak ini!_ batin Shikamaru segera setelah ia menyingkirkan topi yang menutupi wajahnya hanya untuk melihat ke arah sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Fufufufu! Bagaimana baju renang baruku?"

_Bagaimana? Kalau ditanya bagaimana, ya … memang aku harus menjawab seperti apa?_

"Bagus."

Ino bersungut-sungut. Tangannya berkacak pinggang. "Hanya itu?" komentar si gadis, sedikit kecewa.

_Ini merepotkan,_ batin Shikamaru.

"Ya, bagus. Baju renang baru itu sangat cocok untukmu. _Sexy_."

Wajah Ino spontan memerah. Padahal ia tahu, hanya dengan melihat wajah datar Shikamaru, pemuda itu sedikitnya terpaksa mengatakan pujian tersebut. Namun, apa boleh buat, karena itu Shikamaru yang mengatakannya—meski dengan terpaksa—mau tak mau jantungnya mendadak berdebar kencang karenanya.

"Dasar mesum!"

Sekali ini Shikamaru mengernyitkan alis dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Aku salah lagi?"

"Hmmmm, lupakan! Ayo kita berenang di pantai!" seru Ino yang dalam sekejap sudah mengubah suasana hatinya dan mulai menarik-narik tangan Shikamaru. Gadis itu melempar tas tangannya begitu saja di atas tikar dan sekuat tenaga berusaha memaksa si pemuda berambut nanas untuk bangun.

"Aku di sini saja, Ino, menjaga barang," ujar Shikamaru sembari menahan tangannya.

"Shikaaa, barang-barangnya nanti kita taruh loker sajaa~ sekarang—_huwaa_!"

Berkebalikan dari tadi, sekali ini Shikamaru yang menarik tangan Ino hingga gadis itu terjatuh ke dada si pemuda.

"Apa sih—" Ucapan Ino terputus dalam sekejap tatkala ia melihat wajah Shikamaru yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Dengar, Ino," ujar Shikamaru sambil yang dengan sengaja menahan kepala Ino untuk berbisik langsung di telinga si gadis berambut pirang pucat tersebut, "aku sudah mengikuti keinginanmu untuk menemanimu ke pantai, sekarang … bermainlah sepuasmu dan biarkan aku tidur."

Setelah mengatakan demikian, barulah Shikamaru melepaskan kepala Ino. Pemuda itu tampak sedikit tersentak saat melihat wajah gadisnya yang sudah memerah hebat. Namun, ia merasa puas. Dan setelahnya, ia melambaikan tangan untuk mengusir Ino dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya—sedikitnya, Shikamaru pun menghindar dari keharusan melihat sosok Ino dengan wajah yang membuatnya bisa-bisa … ah! Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan barusan! Ingin mencium Ino? Di tempat terbuka yang banyak orang seperti ini? _Mendokuse._

Ino sendiri merasa bahwa sekujur tubuhnya memanas setelah insiden barusan. Merah di wajahnya tak kunjung padam. Sekonyong-konyong ia merasa bahwa sia-sia saja ia ke sini.

Gadis Yamanaka itu masih terduduk di hadapan Shikamaru dengan posisi setengah berlutut. Kedua tangannya yang terkepal terletak nyaman di atas masing-masing pahanya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak, Ino kemudian memukul kepala Shikamaru yang sudah kembali ditutupi topi dengan perlahan.

"Apa lagi kali ini, Ino?"

Sekali lagi, Shikamaru harus dibuat menahan napas sejenak saat di hadapannya terlihat Ino yang setengah menunduk dan memandangnya dengan tatapan manja. Pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar berbahaya dan menguji mentalnya! Entah Ino sadari atau tidak, tapi Shikamaru berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pantai dan ombak yang berderu untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Ino.

"Kita pulang saja, yuuukk~!"

"Hah?"

Mendadak saja, mata Ino beralih—dari wajah Shikamaru ke kedua tangannya yang terkepal.

"Soalnya nggak seru, kalau cuma aku sendirian saja yang main! Lagi pula, tujuanku ke pantai kan untuk mengurangi rasa panas—"

Shikamaru mengangkat alis. "Lalu?"

Ino hendak mengucapkan sesuatu tapi ia menahannya. Segera saja, ia menyambar tasnya dan bangkit berdiri. "Aku … aku ganti baju dulu! Kau bereskan tikar dan payung pantainya! Kita akan segera pulang!"

Shikamaru mengerang tapi ia pun tak membantah kata-kata Ino. Sesaat, bola matanya yang kecil bergulir ke atas.

"—_Lagi pula, tujuanku ke pantai kan untuk mengurangi rasa panas—"_

Lalu, pikirannya beralih pada sosok Ino dalam balutan bikini. Belum lagi ekspresi gadisnya yang sangat menggoda dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Benar-benar berbahaya!

Tanpa bisa ia cegah, wajah Shikamaru pun ikut memerah dan jantungnya berdebar keras.

_Ino benar. Berada di sini, dalam situasi seperti ini, tidak akan membantu. Bisa-bisa malah tambah panas!_

Shikamaru menggosok pipinya yang terasa menghangat dengan punggung tangan lalu ia pun segera bangkit berdiri untuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

Hari itu, semua seakan berjalan dengan tidak semestinya. Datang ke pantai hanya untuk pulang kembali. Benar-benar membuang waktu dan uang.

Namun, dengan sebatang es krim untuk masing-masing dan genggaman tangan yang erat, kekesalan mereka karena hari yang tak berjalan baik, sedikit terobati.

Semoga hari esok bisa jadi lebih baik.

_*****THE END*****_

* * *

Bisa juga beres satu fanfict untuk SIVE-nya. _Huweeeng_!

Agak _plotless_ sih … tapi, moga-moga pembaca sekalian cukup terhibur. Haha!

_Anyway, your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
